


It's like a reflex

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Quick Dirty Drabbles No One Asked For [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, I will add the rest in the next chapter huhu, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, calls it a drabble even tho it 3.5k woah chill o u t, cringefest, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: 'You,' Ruki pointed at himself in the mirror. 'Are not going to get drunk, become tipsy and have a one night stand, right?'And he said 'Yes.', you know. Like a liar.SAKIMA - He's trippi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morikuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morikuro/gifts).



Ruki run his hand through his sweaty hair on the way to the bar, making sure he wasn’t as much of a mess after the last ten tracks of wild dancing. He was unbelievably hot. And by that Ruki didn’t only blame the lack of proper ventilation but also his slim and handsome body. He smirked just at the vast memory of the way his ass looked in those tight jeans he was wearing. Not a surprise people crowded around him on the dancefloor. When he finally approached the bar covered in various vivid neons, he was disappointed to see all of the bartenders having their hands busy with something. So he just plopped on the nearest stool and spawled himself on the counter, looking at the bartender with puppy eyes.

‘One really, really cold mojito, or else I am going to die.’ Ruki pleaded and waved his well-groomed hand in front of his face to relieve the warmth by a slight bit. ‘Quickly, please.’ he pouted cutely and it worked. Of course it worked, Ruki laughed internally when he saw the bartender quit in the middle of pouring a glass of whiskey and turn around to pick up rum for his mojito. He was about to reach to the back pocket of his jeans for the money when someone dared to gently tap on his shoulder. Ruki immediately turned around to scold anyone who was courageous enough to do that, but the invader of his personal space was quicker. 

‘Excuse me?’ a dude that looked at least two or three years older than him spoke in a very annoyed manner. When he didn’t receive any reaction he continued. ‘You interrupted my drink being made.’

‘And?’ Ruki chuckled under his nose. He subtly checked the man sitting next to him out. It definitely wasn’t the type of a guy you expect to find in a gay bar. A blue shirt and worn out jeans? Please. The only thing that caught Ruki’s attention was an expensive looking watch on the surprisingly well-kept wide hand. 

‘Are you kidding me?’ The dude seemed to get a bit angry. The shrug of Ruki’s shoulders didn’t cease it, to say the least. He turned his face towards Ruki. ‘It is whiskey. Bartender has already put ice in there, now when he pours the rest of the whiskey, the water has already melted on the bottom and will mix with the fresh whiskey, making it taste disgusting.’ 

‘Why would you come to here to a place like that for a drink, then?’ Ruki cocked an eyebrow at the guy. Finally he had a chance to see the face of the man on full display. Okay, maybe the light emanating from colorful neons were disrupting the image a little bit. After all he wasn’t that drunk yet, right. But he definitely could say that guy was handsome. That’s why he decided to push his buttons ever harder. ‘Don’t you know the pretty ones don’t have to queue? Bet you don’t hang around with people like me on daily basis. It’s okay I forgive you.’

‘Well, you are wrong.’ The face of the man out of the sudden was painted with challenging smirk. ‘I hang around parrots a lot. My friend has got one as a pet.’

‘A parrot?’ Ruki was shocked. How that dude dare to call him a parrot. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Yes, a parrot.’ The man rolled his eyes. ‘Small, colourful, annoying, talking too much.’

He was about to insult that dude back, but at the same moment bartender placed his drink before him, so he decided against it. Ruki quickly threw some money on the counter, slid down from the stool and walked away with mojito in his hand. Maybe it was because he had no punchline back, or maybe because there was actually nothing insulting about the words from that dude. When he was walking towards the dancefloor he made sure to sway his hips more than usual to make it clear for that guy what he lost because of the way he approached Ruki. 

Soon the mojito glass was empty on one of the tables and Ruki was back on the dancefloor enjoying his night out. He has chosen that certain party because the music was exactly falling in line with what he liked the most. Of course all of the pretty faces flashing before his eyes and hot bodies rubbing against him weren’t getting in the way for him to enjoy the music. Quite on the contrary, they complimented the experience. Every now and then there was a willing body lingering for a longer while against his own one. Ruki didn’t even mind when one of them slid the left string of his tank top only to abuse his neck with its lips, only to pull apart seconds after it. The alcohol must have set down in his vessels since Ruki didn’t really mind the touch. To be honest, he craved it. He was getting horny. 

When the middle of the dancefloor started to feel a bit too cramped and suffocating, Ruki decided to back out more in the direction of the bar to get some fresher air. It was less crowded there and it allowed him to just close his eyes, focus on the beat and let the strong bass overtake him. The space allowed him for some more daring dancing moves. He run his hands along his torso focused on his sensitive neck for few seconds. 

Ruki would dance seductively like that for the next few minutes until he was ready to come back into the wild mob in the middle of the dancefloor. But after a minute or two he could swear there was someone staring at him. He could feel that familiar tingle on his neck that could only mean he had a stalker in the room. Quickly Ruki opened his eyes just in time to meet with the gaze of the same man that offended him at the bar. And that smirk of him on his stupid face, Ruki thought and turned around, completely ignoring the dude. 

It wasn’t much of a help because he could still feel the stare on him. And it excited him. Ruki made sure to sway his hips in a more sexy way and flip his hair from time to time, making a show of exposing his neck. After a while his brain begun on tricking him in imaging the guy behind him, pressed tightly. He thought about the rough hands on his hips, going up and down his skinny thigh in the rhythm of music. Just when the image in his head was about to turn into something very indecent and perverted, the feeling of being stared at vanished. 

The blonde turned around and looked for the guy. The dude wasn’t sitting on the stool at the bar anymore, nor anywhere on the dancefloor around Ruki. Part of him was about to give up on that and let the music take over him, but the other part, the more drunk one was curious if, by chance, that guy got a boner and run away to the toilet. Because boner was exactly what Ruki needed at the moment. With a shameless mind he walked out of the dancefloor and headed to the bar.

‘Another mojito?’ The bartender asked, baring his white teeth in a smile. 

‘Maybe in few minutes.’ Ruki returned the smile to make the upcoming question seem less disturbing. ‘Do you know where the guy who was sitting here,’ he pointed at the empty stool. ‘Went?’

The bartender send him a suspicious gaze, but answered anyway. ‘I think he headed towards one of the tables in the back of the bar part of the club. Over there.’

Ruki turned his head in the direction the bartender was pointing at. A quiet, laid-back table at the back of the bar. Perfect for a few intimate minutes with you and your boner, Ruki smirked at the thought of that. ‘Thank you very much.’ He winked and pouted his lips in a flirtatious way. As he walked away he realized he must have been quite drunk already, taking in consideration how tipsy he has became. 

Wasting no time, he headed towards the back of the bar, checking out every table he has passed. A pair of lesbians passionately making out, an old guy creepily watching people on the dancefloor from afar, a group of friends taking shots of vodka, a person who apparently passed out on one of the sofas. Finally, he spotted who he was looking for. The last table, a brunette bush of hair obnoxiously showing from above the sofa. Bingo. He picked up more vigorous pace towards the destination. The dude was sitting backwards to Ruki so it would give him a perfect opportunity to check out the state in between the man’s legs. Ruki giggled just at the thought of a guy jerking off just because of his dance moves. 

As quietly as he could he approached the table and stopped breathing. That wasn’t the smartest idea since the lack of oxygen was making him even more dizzy than the alcohol itself. But he managed to sneak peek on the clueless guy, over the backside of the sofa. He learned that the dude had both of his hands laying on the table. Ruki dared to lean even further and look in between the guy’s legs. To his surprise the pants of the older weren’t giving away much. No boner? After watching  _ his _ moves. Scandalous. He sat on the sofa on the other side of the table, rudely taking out the guy from daydreaming.

The guy didn’t hide his surprise when an annoying dude who interrupted the pouring of his  expensive whisky sat on the other side of the table. ‘What do you want, parrot?’

‘First of all, for you to stop calling me a parrot,’ What was this dude about. Ruki clearly saw him staring few minutes ago. So why he is acting so indifferent. ‘Second of all, you can buy me a drink.’

‘I? Can buy you a drink?’ The guy laughed out loud, that ugly blue shirt moving in a funny way on his shoulders revealing the fact it was far too big for a person who was wearing it. ‘What makes you think I want to buy you a drink?’

It took Ruki few seconds to reply because he was still judging the ugly shirt. It wouldn’t have to stay on that man for long, that was the only conclusion he came to. ‘I saw you checking me out on the dancefloor.’ When as the only answer came a slight shrug of the shoulders Ruki was done with that guy’s behaviour. ‘Sure, fine. I can buy myself a drink.’ He fussed and stood up, leaving the dude alone at the table and rushing towards the bar. 

With a fresh glass of cold mojito Ruki was about to head to the dancefloor but something about the brunette guy miserably sitting alone at the furthest table in the whole club, was bugging him. And it wasn’t that he pitied him. He  _ wanted _ that man. If the dude wanted to pretend to be uninterested, Ruki wouldn’t let him act like that for long. He would make that guy admit he was indeed interested in him. The blonde sent last quick glance towards the dancefloor where he knew he would finally found someone to fuck him. But he couldn’t allow himself to give up so easily on that weird but quite handsome guy.

Shortly he was standing right behind the sofa that the mysterious dude was sitting on. Ruki took a solid sip from the glass and placed it loudly on the table, taking place on the other sofa across the table. He sent a smirk towards the confused guy. 

‘What are you on about?’ The man sighed deeply. 

‘You look like you need some company.’ Ruki eyed the older in a flirty way. 

‘Well, I definitely do not need a company of a parrot, I told you.’ He sipped on some of the whisky. ‘You can go now.’

‘Why would you come to a place like this if you do not need company?’ Ruki was getting really annoyed. Nothing this guy said made any sense. 

‘To have a drink.’

‘To have a drink?!’ This was seriously the worst excuse ever. ‘In a gay bar?’

‘The alcohol is served here,’ the guy picked up his glass, nearing it slowly to his full lips. ‘I don’t see anything wrong with that.’

‘So you are straight?’ Ruki asked straightforwardly. He wasn’t going to waste time on a straight guy. Not in that drunkish state of mind. 

‘If I say yes, will this make you go away?’ The guy swirled the whisky around in his glass and placed it back on the table.

‘No.’ Ruki lied. ‘It won’t.’

‘Of course it will.’ The brunet snorted. ‘Would I be checking you out if I weren’t gay?’

‘Aha!’ Ruki screamed in a triumph. ‘So you were checking me out earlier.’ 

‘I’ve never said I didn’t.’ The man pointed out. ‘I just made it clear I don’t want you around me.’

‘Bullshit.’ Ruki summed up. ‘Do you have a boner right now?’

‘Excuse me?’ The dude’s eyes widened in disbelief. ‘A boner?’

Ruki took advantage of the confusion he caused to the other man’s brain and took one foot out of the shoe. He slowly travelled it along one of the legs of the guy sitting on the opposite  side of the table. ‘Yes, a boner.’ Ruki giggled, a little bit too drunkenly. His foot was reaching the thigh of the man. He felt it twitch under the touch but the guy did not close his legs to prevent the intrusion. So Ruki took it as an invitation. ‘I guess I will check myself.’

‘Go ahead.’ The guy seemed to shake the shock off and come back to his senses. His face came back to the mysterious smug. 

Shortly, Ruki’s sole of the foot was pressed against the crotch of the older. Unfortunately, there was no palpable bulge in there. ‘Nothing I guess.’ He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. But since he dug it that far he thought, In for a penny, in for a pound, and tried to turn it to his advantage. ‘I bet there could be if I keep on going.’ He begun on rubbing the foot up and down against the rough material of the jeans. 

‘Are you kidding me?’ The tone of the man’s voice was a mix of confusion and amusement. ‘It is a public place.’

‘So what?’ Ruk’s foot was getting more comfortable between the stranger’s legs. ‘If you manage to get it up, I can just crawl under the table and suck you off.’ Somehow he felt extra confident in his tease and dared to go even further. ‘Or you didn’t take your blue pill tonight, old man?’

‘Old man?’ The brunet looked offended. He circled his hand around Ruki’s ankle and pushed it away from his crotch. ‘If it is a good enough excuse for you then yes, I did not take my blue pill.’

‘You’re lying. I felt you twitch under me just on the thought of it.’ Ruki took a sip from the glass, his foot still held tight by the stranger. ‘You don’t want to miss that chance. You saw me on the dancefloor earlier.’

‘You are drunk.’ The guy sent Ruki a suspicious gaze. He finally let go of the ankle he forgot he was holding in his hand. The younger was very distracting.

‘Oh yeah, I am very drunk.’ Ruki giggled drunkenly. ‘And horny.’ He smirked. ‘I have basically plated myself for you right here.’

‘Exactly. It feels as if a parrot is willingly handing me a gun to kill it.’ The stranger looked at the younger judgingly.

‘Oh yeah please shot me with your gun.’ Ruki moaned obnoxiously on purpose. Whatever this guy was on about, he was going to make him play along. ‘Please blow your load all over me.’

‘You’re gross’ The man sighed. 

‘I can be much more grosser than that.’ Ruki snickered and stuck out his tongue to lick along the rim of the almost empty mojito glass.

‘You are not going to leave me alone, are you?’ The guy asked, downing the rest of his whisky. 

‘I am.’ It was the time to pull out a different card. If the brunet didn’t want to play along, Ruki was about to show him what he was about to lose. He pulled on the collar of his tank top, exposing his hard nipple. After making sure the older was watching he spoke up. ‘Just remember what you will be missing on.’

Ruki stopped pulling on the clothing and grabbed the glass of his mojito. He downed the rest of the drink and placed the empty glass back on the table. Then he stood up and slid his foot back into the shoe. Pretty gracefully, taking into the consideration the state he was in. He picked on a pace towards the other side of the club, where the music was coming from. Suddenly he felt a strong grip around his forearm.

‘Where are you going?’ The stranger asked, the tone of his voice as indifferent and mysterious as ever. 

‘To have a dance.’ Ruki cocked an eyebrow at the dude. ‘And maybe find someone more willing to have some fun than you.’

Before the verbal answer came the brunet was already up on his feet and letting go of the slim forearm of Ruki. ‘Let’s go.’

The bait was swallowed, Ruki thought as he walked towards the dancefloor. He picked up a vigorous pace on purpose to stay few steps before the older, showing his ass off, pervertedly swaying his hips. 

In just few minutes both of them were in the middle of the mob of people, swaying to the rhythm of music, their bodies pressed to each other. The brunet was surprisingly good dancer. Definitely more sensual than forceful. And Ruki would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the palms travelling all around his body, groping his ass or the fingers running through his sweaty hair. With every time the older was rubbing against him, Ruki was feeling more and more hot inside. 

Suddenly song changed to a one with higher tempo, so Ruki dared to turn around and rub his ass against the man’s groin. And the dude definitely didn’t seem to mind since there was immediately a hand landing on Ruki’s hip and lips kissing on the back of his neck. They spent a whole track just rubbing against each other, enjoying the closeness.

Just when the song changed back to a more of a slow tempo one, the stranger decided to scream inside Ruki’s ear. ‘Come with me to my apartment.’

Being the tease Ruki was when in state of intoxication, he couldn’t not answer with a question. ‘And what makes you think I want to come with you?’

The stranger didn’t wait with a reply. But instead of using words he placed the palm of his hand on top of the visible boner inside Ruki’s pants and rubbed against it. ‘This.’ He said and bit lightly on the earlobe of the younger. Hearing him moan made the guy smirk.

Without wasting another minute, Ruki grabbed the older by the wrist and begun on walking towards the exit from the dancefloor. After quick shot of tequila at the bar, soon the both of them were sitting in the backseat of the cab, two feet apart from each other.

For some reason Ruki already missed the touch of the brunet on his body, so he dared to unfasten the seat belt and change the seat to the one closer to the man. ‘Tell me your name.’ He looked into the dark and mysterious eyes of the guy that in few seconds was about to become more than a stranger.

‘How is it relevant?’ The guy seemed to be surprised with the request. 

Ruki smirked. ‘I have to know what to moan when you will be burying your cock inside me.’ He said in a deep, sultry voice.

‘Tease.’ The man laughed. ‘Well then, parrot. You can call me Uruha.’

‘Enough with the parrot.’ Ruki pouted, pretending to be offended, when in fact he just wanted to show off his plump lips. ‘For the record, I’m Ruki.’

‘You don’t have to show off, anymore.’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow in amusement. ‘You are already on the way to my apartment. So willing. I can be taking you to a hospital to sell you for organs, you know.’

Ruki got closer to Uruha and for the first time noticed the faint smell of cologne. He really liked it. ‘You certainly don't smell like psychopath.’

‘Do I look like one, though?’ Uruha asked, teasingly.

‘I mean this ugly shirt is awful.’ Ruki admitted. The alcohol brought up all the honesty in him. ‘But it’s okay.’ When he saw the confused face of Uruha he clarified. ‘It won’t be staying on you for long.’

At that point he felt like kissing the victim of the flirtatious version of him. So he did. And right as their lips met, he placed a hand on Uruha’s crotch and begun on rubbing it slowly, feeling the bulge growing. He had to make Uruha catch up with him before they reached the apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sue me  
> @morikuro helped with the plot

‘Fuck!’ Ruki shouted when the cab stopped suddenly. He managed to catch himself on his hands, preventing being launched through the front window. The cab driver probably wasn’t really fond of two men making out in the backseat. And Ruki wasn’t fond that his neck was so abruptly pulled away from Uruha’s hungry lips. 

‘It will be 42 dollars’ the driver spat out, the annoyance in his voice was noticeable. ‘Cash or card?’ 

Ruki looked at Uruha with his flirtatious smirk. Before the older registered what the taxi driver asked, Ruki was already reaching inside the pocket of Uruha’s jacket and fishing out a leather wallet. It looked expensive. He quickly opened the wallet and took out 60 dollars, giving them to the driver. ‘Keep the change.’ Ruki threw carelessly, while putting the wallet back in its place. He nudged Uruha to open the door. 

As soon as he was outside and the chilly night air was hitting him, he started feeling slightly sick. When he let go of the door, his vision started spinning. But before he could even think of falling down, there was a strong arm wrapped around him, supporting his drunk self. ‘Ah, the rum’ Ruki tried to fix it with a witty comment. As an answer he got a sound of car door being shut and a loud sigh.

The blond couldn’t deny it felt nice to be pressed to such a hot body during this chilly night. For some reason he felt extremely safe with Uruha’s arm around him. He trusted the man blindly. All of the thoughts about him being a serial killer… Please, no murderer would choose to wear such an obscure shirt everyone noticed and remembered immediately after seeing it. Ruki felt comfortable to the point, where he decided to get more frisky and put his hand in the backpocket of Uruha’s jeans, feeling the ass through the material. To his disappointment, there weren’t much of ass there. But apparently enough for Uruha to feel the touch and finally open his mouth.

‘The rum, I see’ he said, the tone of his voice exposing his amusement. There was no denying he was enjoying the indecency in public. ‘Do you think your drunk self can handle bunch of stairs, parrot?’ 

‘If I say no, does that mean you will carry me?’ Ruki asked, looking up. It was after all just a couple of steps and he definitely was no longer dizzy so he could handle it. But the vision of being carried was indeed very tempting. 

‘No’ Uruha recognized Ruki was indeed feeling better by now. ‘Up, up.’ He smacked Ruki’s butt. ‘Or else I am dragging you by your hair.’ 

‘Okay, then’ Ruki huffed and started walking up, intentionally swaying his hips more than usual. ‘Save the hair pulling for later.’ 

A moment after Uruha opened the door to the apartment, Ruki was already confidently walking in, knowing he will get what he wanted the whole evening. It always turned out just like he imagined. He kicked off his shoes and threw jacket off his shoulders as quickly as it was possible. Ruki turned around, ready to literally attack whatever was between Uruha’s legs. 

There was only one but. His desired man was sliding his feet into crocs. Yellow crocs. Disgusting. The last three sober and reasonable neurons in Ruki’s brain couldn’t let it slip. ‘I am not sucking you off in those.’ Ruki said, offended that someone could even consciously decide to buy something so hideous.

‘You can leave.’ Uruha shrugged his shoulders, putting another croc on. ‘The door is right behind you.’

Ruki was not having  _ that _ after coming such a long way to whatever district he was right now, he was not going to leave without getting the dick. ‘You don’t want me to leave’ he huffed and got closer to Uruha. He even dared to push the older deeper into the corridor. ‘You  _ want _ me.’ 

Something indeed has got turned on in Uruha after those words because he leaned in and kissed Ruki very passionately, making the younger mewl in satisfaction straight into his mouth. And damn, Uruha was a good kisser. Ruki had to admit that. Additionally, the unfashionable bastard had Ruki so immersed in the kissing that the younger didn’t even realise how and when, but suddenly he in the living room, being violently thrown onto the sofa. The air has got knocked out of his lungs.

‘I didn’t think you would be one of the violent ones’ Ruki smirked at the older and spread his legs. ‘I can roll with that, though.’ 

‘Do you want a drink?’ 

A  _ what?! _ Ruki thought. He was laying there sprawled out on the sofa, ready to be devoured. And Uruha was asking if he wanted a drink?! Ruki was so dumbfounded for a moment he didn’t even notice that Uruha was indeed in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. What kind of weirdo did he stumble upon tonight. Unbelievable. He looked confused at Uruha, but the brunette seemed not to see any single problem about the whole situation. Ruki couldn’t read the man anymore. Was he a virgin or something? Ruki shook his head in disbelief as he sat in more comfortable position. 

If you can talk about comfortable position when your hard cock is trapped in tight jeans. Fuck, he needed it bad. 

After a moment Uruha was back with two glasses of whiskey. He placed one on the table in front of Ruki. Then he plopped on the armchair and made himself comfortable, spreading the legs. Uruha took a solid sip from his glass. ‘You can dig in’ he looked on his crotch and then at Ruki. 

Usually, under different circumstances, Ruki wouldn’t be so compliant. He wouldn’t be licking his lips. He wouldn’t be getting on his knees and walking on them towards Uruha. His t-shirt wouldn’t be coming off in such a fast manner. But it was soon on the floor, forgotten. And Ruki’s palms landed on Uruha’s knees. The blond got himself comfortable between the legs.

‘You look frustrated’ Ruki teased. There was definitely some hard cock pressing against the blue jeans. He begun on sliding his palms agonisingly slow up Uruha’s thighs. He had to admit, those legs felt nice and he couldn’t wait to see them naked. Ruki, you and your goddamn leg kink, he thought to himself. 

‘Can you just get to it?’ Uruha huffed. He cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. ‘You don’t have to be shy, you have a mouth of a cocksucker.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Ruki started unbuttoning Uruha’s jeans. He smiled devilishly. ‘The best one.’ 

Before Uruha could even think of a response, Ruki was already pulling the long wanted dick out of Uruha’s boxers and giving it few fry strokes. A low groan soon escaped Uruha’s lips, to Ruki’s satisfaction. That’s the reaction, he chuckled to himself in his head. There was less and less alcohol and his veins, replaced with more and more lust. He leaned in and granted Uruha a one, long lick on the underside. 

‘ _ Yeah _ ’ Uruha moaned and leaned his head back to rest it on the armchair. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully focus his attention to what he felt. And damn, it felt lovely when Ruki’s lips finally closed around the crown, the tongue lazily flicking on the sensitive skin. For a vague moment Uruha looked at the huge clock on the wall. His brain registered what time it was. 2:40 am,  _ shit. _

Ruki was so absorbed into sucking that it took him a moment to notice a rough hand slowly sliding down his back. Finally, he was about to get some long deserved attention. The blond arched his back in attempt to make his ass look more full. Out of the excitement, Ruki started stroking the remaining part of Uruha’s manhood that he couldn’t reach. When Uruha’s hand disappeared Ruki closed his eyes, anticipating a harsh slap on his ass. Instead, he heard a third voice in the room. And fourth. And fifth. A whole crowd roaring, to be honest. He froze with Uruha’s dick in his mouth. 

 

‘ _ He gets to it with the outside of the gifted left. Nice to drive it in but the Belgian defender was ready. What is going on over there on the right wing?!’  _

 

What. What the hell. What the fuck. Those were Ruki’s thoughts at that moment. Soccer match? Really? For few seconds Ruki was comprehending what was going on. Before he could even start thinking of a response, fingers were tangled in his hair and pushed him deeper on the cock. And Ruki had no choice really but to relax and let Uruha guide his movement.

Of course, it didn’t change the fact that the younger was mad. What was Uruha even thinking. The worst part about it was that his infuriated looks didn’t get through to Uruha, because his goddamn gaze was glued to the TV screen. 

 

‘ _ Three minutes to be added in this added time. One hundred and eighty seconds of this glorious game left. One hundred and eighty seconds for our players to score and give us a chance to qualify to semi-final.’  _

 

Three minutes?, Ruki thought. Challenge accepted. Never in one thousand years he would have thought his oral skills would be put against a goddamn soccer match. If that was what Uruha wanted, Ruki was about to blow not only his dick, but also his mind. 

So there he was, pulling out every little trick he knew. Alternating the speeds, the pressure of his hand around the base. Flicking his tongue straight on the slit, giving attention to the veins. He even painfully dug the nails of his left hand into Uruha’s thigh. It made the older choke out a deep moan. But from behind his eyelashes Ruki saw that Uruha was still completely emerged in the soccer match. Unbelievable. 

Shockingly, even though Uruha untangled his hand from Ruki’s hair and he finally could stop sucking and scold the older, Ruki wasn’t doing so. It excited him. It made him double, triple his efforts. It was the weirdest feeling ever, but he didn’t mind to be completely ignored like that. Yes, it did make him frustrated and Uruha could be sure Ruki was going to get back on him. But right now, something about that man or maybe about the penis in his mouth was so intoxicating, he only wanted more. 

After three minutes a loud high pitched noise of a whistle resounded in the room, followed by a roar of a crowd. Af if woken up from a trance, Uruha’s attention was back at Ruki. He once again sneaked his fingers inside the hair on Ruki’s scalp. He slowly pulled Ruki’s head off his dick. The hand on his cock, froze, Ruki looking at him confused. ‘Are you going to swallow?’

As an answer Ruki pulled his tongue out and opened his mouth wide. His stroked speed up on Uruha’s cock and he didn’t have to wait long before first spurt of bitter come hit his tongue. Accompanied by the most delicious low ‘Fuck!’ coming out of Uruha’s mouth. Then came next one and another one. Until Uruha grunted and let his head rest on the back of the armchair. Ruki’s done his best to swallow it all. While a stupid commercial with Gackt starring in it was playing from the TV. This night was so fucking weird. 

Ruki stood up and quickly snatched the TV remote from the arm rest and turned the TV off, before Uruha came down from his high. Soon Ruki was crawling up on Uruha’s lap, forcing his knees next to uruha’s thighs. He took the glass of whiskey from Uruha’s hand and downed it. It tasted disgusting. It didn’t matter, though. Ruki just needed something to relieve the thirst. Uruha picked his head up and glanced at Ruki. The blond was placing the glass back on the table, stretching his upper body, showing off his milky, perfect chest. It was just a glimpse of his flexibility skills, just to give Uruha the gist. Shortly he was back straightened up, now leaning closer and closer to Uruha.

‘You better get yourself up as fast as you can’ Ruki took Uruha’s hand in his own and placed on his crotch. ‘Because you won’t get rid of me until I come.’ 

‘Well,’ Uruha chuckled and rubbed on the tent in Ruki’s trousers. ‘If your ass is as good as your mouth and half as good as our national soccer team’s skills then I am not letting you go.’ 

‘Shut up’ Ruki hissed and started rocking his hips against Uruha’s hand. Ruki noticed there was a strand of semen left on his hand. Not thinking much, he just wiped it off on Uruha’s blue disgusting shirt. Yes, he was offended by it. Especially by its presence. But Ruki knew it won’t be staying for long on Uruha. He desperately leaned in, smashing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s u e m e

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ITS 3:30 AM I AM A MESS.  
> protip: want to break a writer's block? 3.5k smut hello


End file.
